


todos los finales son el mismo repetido

by samej



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: retoaleatorio, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Naruto</i>, escucha una voz que no sitúa. <i>Tienes que olvidar, Naruto. </i></p><p>Ojalá supiera cómo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	todos los finales son el mismo repetido

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el reto [asofterworld](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/3483.html?thread=110235#t110235) de la comu [retoaleatorio](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/). Título de la canción de Sabina.

Naruto ve morir a Sasuke todas las noches. 

*

Se despierta gritando cada mañana, ahogándose y arañándose el cuello, intentando orientarse contra el cuerpo que tiene al lado, que por un momento no huele a- que no es- 

No nota las lágrimas por sus mejillas, la mitad de las veces.

Sasuke muere encima de él, con los ojos ensangrentados y las costillas rotas y los huesos perforándole los pulmones y un _lo siento_ en la boca.

*

 _Naruto_ , escucha una voz que no sitúa. _Tienes que olvidar, Naruto._

Ojalá supiera cómo.

*

El abrazo de Sasuke es firme a su alrededor, no le deja moverse, le chista suave, _shhh, estoy aquí, shhh_ , y Naruto quiere tranquilizarse pero en el duermevela algo se ve diferente. Como si fuera traslúcido, a pesar de las tenazas con las que le agarra los brazos y evita que se haga daño. 

Naruto es débil y se deja tranquilizar con las manos y con los besos y con la nariz hundida en su cuello. Las clavículas pálidas reflejan la luz de la luna, hacen sombras en su pecho.

No consigue escuchar su corazón. 

—¿Estás vivo, Sasuke?

Sasuke ríe.

—Idiota.

Pero eso no contesta a su pregunta.

*

Sakura se empeña en curarle, en que le deje hacerle un diagnóstico, pero por alguna razón, Naruto no confía en ella. Es absurdo, es Sakura, es la cara de Sakura y el olor de Sakura y el chakra de Sakura.

—¿Todo bien con Sasuke?

Nadie se extrañó cuando se fueron a vivir juntos y aunque nadie pregunta, todos saben que no es como amigos. Quizá sea la mirada de Naruto, quizá las marcas de la boca de Sasuke en su cuello, posesivas y brillantes contra su piel ligeramente bronceada.

Naruto se encoge de hombros y sonríe. Espera que no se vea tan psicópata como la siente.

—¿Por qué iba a ir nada mal?

*

Sasuke muere otra vez esa noche, gritando su nombre y protegiéndole de Madara. Sasuke tiene barro bajo las uñas, la ropa rasgada y el pelo sobre los ojos rojos. 

Naruto está debajo de él, sin saber qué decir; se le ha levantado la camiseta y siente un shock eléctrico cuando la sangre de Sasuke le mancha el estómago.

—Mata a ese hijo de puta por mí, Naruto.

Cae hacia su cara y Naruto piensa, estúpidamente, que le va a besar, pero se gira en el último minuto, se apoya en su hombro y no respira, _no respira, norespiranorespiraNORESPIRA_.

Antes de que llegue a gritar “Sakura” ella está a su lado, quitándoselo de encima y con las manos cubiertas de verde.

Naruto mira a Madara.

*

Madara no tenía los ojos de Sasuke, pero en sus sueños siempre son iguales y eso es lo que le rompe, cada vez, le rompe matarle y que tenga las mismas pupilas, el pelo negro.

Jodidos Uchiha. 

*

Kakashi dice: todo está bien, Naruto

Sakura dice: déjame curarte, Naruto, puedo hacerlo.

Sasuke dice: estoy aquí.

Naruto mira la luna, grande en el cielo, que siempre está llena y a veces le parece que está roja.

No les cree. 

*

Sube una noche al monte de los Hokage, se concentra durante horas, y mucho, mucho rato después, cuando el sol está ya alto en el cielo, oye la voz, más vieja que el tiempo, más poderosa que todo, más cercana que nadie. 

Kurama habla, y Naruto escucha, con lágrimas en los ojos, la confirmación de lo que ya sabía. 

*

Es más resignación que otra cosa, cuando por fin todos los recuerdos vienen a él.

*

—Obito —dice. 

Sasuke le mira extrañado.

—Naruto, qué cojo-

—¡OBITO! —grita —. Si tengo que salir a esa broma que llamas Konoha en tu imaginación y empezar a matar a todo el mundo, lo haré. Lo recuerdo todo. 

Pasa medio minuto en el que Sasuke le mira como si estuviera loco, pero cuando Naruto no cede, de repente deja de moverse, de hablar, se queda congelado y por la puerta entra Obito. 

*

(Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad).

*

Obito se rasca el ojo derecho (el de Kakashi) y está mucho menos agresivo de lo que Naruto espera. 

—Nunca lo aceptaste. Todos los demás dejaban fluir sus sueños y solo había que adaptarlos, pero tú… Sakura también quería a Sasuke, pero prefería, en su corazón, que tú fueras antes feliz que ella. ¿Te lo puedes creer? —Obito ríe con incredulidad, como si la idea de que alguien antepusiera la felicidad de otro a la suya fuera estúpida—. Sasuke te quería a ti, ahí no hubo discusión. A ti y a su hermano, pero descubrimos pronto que traer a Itachi de vuelta a este mundo no… Su cabeza no lo soportaría. Seguramente lo hubiera rechazado, como tú. 

—¿Como yo?

Obito asiente. 

—Has empezado a rasgar el genjutsu. Por eso has podido hablar con Kurama. Todos los bijuus fueron reprimidos para que no entrasen en la ilusión —levanta un dedo en un gesto para concentrar chakra, Naruto le sigue —. La cuestión es, Naruto, que no te necesitamos para estar aquí. Como Rin, puedes no existir ahí fuera y sí hacerlo aquí dentro. Pero.

—Pero, qué —escupe Naruto, como si no supiera qué le va a decir. 

—Podrías aceptar esto. Podrías aceptar a Sasuke a tu lado, podrías aceptar el puesto de Hokage que sabes que vas a heredar. Podemos hacer que Tsunade se jubile rápido.

—Sasuke no está muerto. 

Obito tuerce la cabeza.

—No, pero no le queda mucho. Esa herida ya no la puedes cerrar, ni tú ni Sakura ni nadie. El tiempo fuera está congelado: si sales, le matarás. 

Se lo piensa, un segundo, piensa en la vida perfecta, en levantarse con Sasuke, en un Sasuke que no podría morir.

Piensa en envejecer juntos.

Piensa en lo infelices que serían en una vida así, realmente, y le vienen todas las fuerzas que creía olvidadas.

*

Naruto se lanza contra ellos, con la fuerza imparable de la naturaleza peleando de su lado. Se siente invencible, imposible, se siente una contradicción con el mismo mundo.

*

— ...ruto? Naruto, ¿estás conmigo? Sasuke está perdiendo toda la sangre, Naruto, y Obito y Madara-

Deja de escucharla, parpadea, y nota el peso de Sasuke que le oprime el brazo derecho. Obito y Madara no están (les mató, les mató a los dos, él con los bijuu y con el mundo tras él), pero está Sakura.

Y está Sasuke.

—Cógeme la vida, Sakura. Cógela como la señora se la dio a Gaara. 

—Naruto, no voy a-

—CÓGELA, SAKURA. AHORA. 

Naruto sabe que tiene posibilidades de no morir, de aguantar, tiene fuerza vital para darle seis de sus siete vidas a Sasuke.

Y si no le llega, y le tiene que dar la séptima, bueno. Que así sea. 

Sasuke abre los ojos, le llama, pero todo se pone negro.

*

El conocido olor a antiséptico inunda sus fosas nasales cuando despierta. 

Hay un sonido rítmico a su derecha. Es acero que roza y cae, vuelve a rozar, vuelve a caer. Abre los ojos y gira la cabeza hacia él. 

Sasuke no se inmuta en lo más mínimo.

Levanta y deja caer la espada en la funda una última vez, antes de mirarle a los ojos.

—Eres gilipollas, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Naruto intenta hablar pero no le sale; ríe y le duele _todo_ , desde los dedos de los pies hasta los párpados y las muñecas. Escucha unos pasos y la voz de Sakura acercándose por el pasillo. 

Sasuke alza la cabeza hacia ella, se levanta y se acerca a la ventana. 

Tose y traga saliva, busca su voz.

—Hey, Sasuke. 

Hace un sonido que significa que al menos le escucha. 

—Espérame en casa, ¿sí?

La risa más mínima que pueda existir sale de su boca, le mira de reojo con una pierna puesta ya en el alféizar.

—¿Dónde si no iba a estar, idiota?

*

A veces, Sasuke aún muere en sus sueños.

Cuando despierta, Sasuke le mueve hasta que pone la oreja en su pecho, y el latido de su corazón le devuelve al mundo, le saca de sus pesadillas.

Se duerme siguiendo el ritmo en su cabeza.


End file.
